voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Peterson
"I am a man of statuesque physique, a man of reason and bargain, and a man of science. Most of all, I am a man of my word." - Simon to Kari Dr. Simon Clark Peterson, though sharing the same middle name as Aaron, previously had no relation to anyone else in VOAU except the Sentient Sketchpad's two beings and a few encounters with Aki. He was once your average physician who loved to draw anatomical sketches and this led to a life he dared not consider dreaming of. Now this life is the only one he's worth. 'Basic Information' Little to nothing is known of Dr. Peterson's origins, except that he had an unhealthy and introverted social life during school and had gone off to study health and medical science. At a young age of 27, out of college and into his career he went. The short few years he had at the hospital he worked at, he enjoyed despite the hard work put into it. On his off-time, Dr. Peterson spent the time adjusting to the short breaks by doing quick medical sketches of virus microbes, injuries, and whatever people he had attended to dealt with in the day. He wore through countless sketchbooks and sketchpads, one day finding he had forgotten to purchase a new one before a shift at his hospital. Dr. Peterson found by chance on his commute to work at a garage sale. There sat one which had been white on the front with a black minus (-) and black on the back with a white plus (+) and surprisingly unused entirely. The design appealed to him, and he purchased it. Upon opening the sketchpad for the first time Dr. Peterson noticed something behind the last page that he didn't when purchasing it. The last page hid a list of names with years written to the right dating back into the 1950's. Dr. Peterson was for once perplexed, keeping the list at his desk at home planning to study it further. This led to his discovery that the people listed had vanished after buying or using the sketchpad, but too late to take back that he had too Dr. Peterson was prepared to meet whatever strange fate he had ignorantly fallen into. Weeks passed, and then months, but to Dr. Peterson's surprise he was not ever spirited away or taken. Instead he encountered strange changes in himself in that time. His eyes grew green, being able to see in the dark; and his strength increased with him able to pull doors off their hinges and break metal like it were weak glass. With his vision enhancements he was able to able to see the two sides the sketchpad who he would later dub as Positive and Negative. "The Foundation", as Dr. Peterson would always call it, was onto him at this point. Absent from work, seemingly delusional, and speaking of ethereal beings similar to those mentioned by those who did disappear from the sketchpad in the past. At this point the Foundation had finally found a lost anomalous object, then subduing and capturing Dr. Peterson with it. The Foundation quickly learned that the "Sentient" Sketchpad was indeed a lost item linking to past reports of disappearances. They thought the sketchpad also made Dr. Peterson more violent and aggressive, making people feel timid around him, but in reality that was his response to his imprisonment. In further research to Dr. Peterson's sketchpad, the Foundation has made further action to cut Simon from reality including erasing all record of him and wiping the memory of him from relatives of his. Proficiencies * Academic sciences and complicated study into difficult to understand fields, i.e. quantum physics, rocket science, and astrophysics all at his leisure in such short time * Impressive dexterity with familiar firearms and firm fortitude with weapons not meant for small arms use, i.e. M134-D, M2A1, etc. * Perceptive and unbreakable, situational awareness at its peak efficiency and always one step ahead * Encyclopedic knowledge of almost all known firearms and how to operate, disassemble, and craft them Personality Dr. Simon Peterson is one of many words once he's realized you are worth speaking to. Always using the most of whatever language he's speaking in's vocabulary, using big and descriptive words. He speaks almost as if he's describing the process of something, like he needs you to be listening and wants to make sure of it. The tone of his voice is incredibly stern with the exception of talking to Hyun-Ae, which instead he speaks either slightly more cheerfully or with concern. Towards others he is completely neutral and tends only to advance his goals, or Hyun-Ae's, and tends to talk through things aggressively with intimidating remarks. If push comes to shove then Dr. Peterson will instead use not just force, but lethal force. Dr. Peterson won't hesitate to kill anyone as he knows no repercussions will catch up to him. Before doing anything remarkable Dr. Peterson tends to lay forth a grand plan, knowing exactly what to bring and what to do, even so much as planning for every possible scenario of his plan A going wrong. Only to make an impression or as last resort will Dr. Peterson channel his link to the ethereal in the Sentient Sketchpad; this includes abilities like ghostly teleportation, using himself to rush attack, or even becoming ethereal to prevent incoming harm. Overall Dr. Peterson is focused on discovery and will not hesitate to ask for help from anyone no matter their moral beliefs or legal standpoint, or even if they have a good relation with him or not. He tends to use close allies and acquaintances as guinea pigs without their knowledge, seeing that using people as test subjects in a matter where no harm should be expected if all should go as planned, but will refuse to have Hyun-Ae be a test subject of such. Instead he will often let her be the first to see the results or test new hardware. So long as it exists Dr. Peterson knows anyone will answer to money, something he has trillions of and growing thanks to his "field work" as a yet to be caught international professional robber. Appearance Dr. Peterson shows off as the tallest among all around him and uses it to his intimidating advantage. Both tall and slender, Simon doesn't physically possess much muscle mass in comparison to his possible peers but however still can deliver a painful punch and hold a firm grip. Although not particularly far fetched, Simon has green eyes that are unusually slightly luminescent. He is never seen without wearing a surgeon's disposable mask and pair of latex gloves on by anyone but Hyun-Ae. While he used to sport a three-piece suit and dress shoes he modified this attire to be with a large trench coat rather than a dress coat, and mud covers over combat boots better suited for harsh winters and muddy forestry. 'Anomalous Object Research' Sentient Sketchpad's File prior to Simon's escape Undisclosed SCPs Why the reason of the numbers? They don't have any, so I mock them as vapid as I can 173-3K1A 106-3K1A 105-3K1A 079-3K1A 1048-3K1A 001-3K1A 'What Have I Seen?' Relative objects of my experience Quotes * "Fear is what makes humanity capitulate in a perfect, straight line. Fear of poverty, fear of loved ones, or fear of their own life. What people fear is what they concern themselves about, but what we're scared of, we don't know until we've seen it." * "Understanding what we don't know will reward the greatest amount of experience throughout the mistakes made to reach success. That is why profession exists." Trivia * Simon's original suit is entirely based off of Wolf from the game PAYDAY 2, even so much as both characters being Swedish in origin * Originally Simon's name was to be the Swedish surname of "Petersson", but due to constant mistaking to the surname of "Peterson" that last name eventually stuck ''''Song Category:Significant Characters